


Little Lies

by BlueSteelFairy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Lemon, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Tango, voyeuristic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/BlueSteelFairy
Summary: Cinder Fall had not intended to take a lover while she was in Vale. Had she intended to seduce General Ironwood at the dance? Yes. That had been to serve a purpose, however. If she could plant a worm on the scroll of the highest ranked individual in the Atlesian Military, it could only further their cause. Combined with the virus she would be infecting the CCT with that evening, there would be nothing about the upcoming Vytal Festivities outside of her knowledge-and no result she couldn't manipulate for her cause. Every time after was elective-even when she lied to herself that it was for the cause, and nothing else. || A Follow Up Fic Has Begun, See: No Happy Endings





	1. First Encounter

Cinder Fall had never truly felt a challenge when it came to using her charms and wiles. Sex served as a back up, an unspoken suggestion in most cases. But she knew how and when to implement it. General Ironwood was the challenge she'd never known she'd craved.

 

As her first tactic, she'd feigned as though tripping over her dress. As she'd suspected, the general was a gentleman, and he caught her arm to prevent her fall. Cinder had smiled, thanked him, and dropped a  line.

"'Which school do you attend, a handsome young man like you?"

Ironwood seemed simultaneously surprised, , and a hint annoyed. In fact, he called her out.

"You're too savvy not to know who I am."

The battle of wiles thus became a battle of wits. Cinder felt a small grin cross her face as she tossed her hair back.   
"Of course I know who you are, General. But I doubted a man as proper as you would be amenable to to flirtation from a student, even if she wasn't from your school, and old enough to do all of the above."

Had he blushed?

Somehow in the course of their verbal spar, she forgot her original purpose. Before she departed for the CCT, Cinder had spent half an hour chatting with him. She wasn't even sure the flirting was completely an act. He was a very handsome man after all.  _ Regardless of what's beneath the hood.  _ The thought had been cold, even cruel, and one she would later want to hit herself over. Cinder had read all of Salem's information about the headmasters, so  she knew Ironwood was more than met the eye. Honestly? It intrigued her. He was a survivor, and that was her favorite type of person. Laying with James Ironwood would be far from the most unpleasant thing she'd done for the cause. 

* * *

After her clash with Ruby and subsequent escape from the tower back to the dance floor, Cinder kept her eyes and ears open. She knew the general had left the ballroom after she did, and that he had eventually turned up at the CCT tower. But would he return to the party? 

The answer seemed to be no, though seemed the 'mysterious woman' had caused quite the sensation already. In the future, while posing as a Haven student, she'd have to avoid using fire or glass. It was inconvenient, but she'd get by with martial, melee, and archery skills.  She'd had as a lost little girl in the wilds, she was far more capable now.

Cinder stayed longer than any other guest, intent to watch the rest of them walk out during the course of the evening. She was taking mental notes of who was leaving with whom, when, and how. All information was useful. 

She had dismissed Emerald and Mercury at just past one, seeing her green haired compatriot was becoming sleepy and disoriented. The late night could be dangerous for a pretty girl if she wasn't alert, so Cinder wouldn't allow her out alone in that state. If anyone tried anything on the thief, well, there was no one better to protect her then the assassin.

At just past three, Cinder saw all that remained were guards, and even the ginger from Atlas had left. (There was something about Penny; that certainly required research). Thus, she took her own leave, and slid off her black pumps to walk the cool cobblestone streets of the Beacon Academy grounds. 

She was surprised to see Penny hadn't gotten that far ahead. At the base of the stairs of the building sat General Ironwood, and she'd stopped to talk to him. This made sense, as he was her headmaster. But there was something else about how he addressed her. His expression held a warm smile, and his manner seemed sweet-like a parent to a child. 

The wave of nostalgia that washed over her caused Cinder to turn away. Her mind flashed unbidden to a man putting on a record and music playing. She heard a woman laughing as he made a flourish of a bow and leaned down to take two small hands for a dance...

"Are you well, Miss Fall?" 

The words drew Cinder back to the present. She turned to see the general had stepped up the stairs to check on her. She suddenly realized that she had slumped against the door. 

"My feet at killing me, that's all," She proclaimed and gestured to the heels she held in her hand, "The cost of looking fabulous on the dance floor."

"If you're certain," he didn't look convinced, "Do you need an escort back to the dormitories?"

Cinder glanced past him to see Penny had already departed. She wondered if he suspected her already? Was that possible? If so, declining his offer might raise suspicions further. On the other hand, accepting meant she could continue to work her charms.

So Cinder smiled and offered her arm with a nod. 

"Thank you, General Ironwood. That would be lovely." 


	2. The First Night

Their converse started simple. One of the more practical skills Cinder had obtained was the ability to make small talk riveting. On the other hand, their talk did not remain small long. She had mentioned that while the dance was a very fine party, she still favored a formal ball with fancy dress.

The last thing Cinder had expected was for the general to ask what her favorite dance was. She turned to look up at him with a raised brow, but Ironwood seemed genuinely curious. Had a military man like he once spent time dabbling in such posh decadence? And yet she could imagine him as a young man, escorting some lucky debutante down the stairs of a glamorous dance hall. Yes, he could have been part of that world once, as she had been in another life.

"Let me guess-the waltz? I've always favored the fox trot."

His query and guess drew a true chuckle as Cinder considered the movements she'd once clumsily practiced. Surprisingly she'd been able to make a case to Salem that she be allowed to learn her favorite dance.

"That doesn't surprise me, but you'd be wrong," She replied, "While the waltz is a very graceful dance, I saw my parents perform a tango at a wedding when I was a child, and it's always stuck with me." She had never expected to share a truth of that nature with anyone. Not something from that far back.

Fortunately it wasn't the detail that General Ironwood locked onto.  
  
"The tango? That's not an easy dance." She noticed he walked with his hands behind him in parade rest. This was his default and relaxed state, still so proper.   
"I'm not an easy girl," Cinder retorted, "I know the moves. Both ways. Do you?"   
"I picked it up somewhere over the years."   
"Well then, General," She stepped aside to withdraw her scroll and produce the right music, "Shall we dance?"

Cinder noticed his hesitation, but she didn't let up quite yet.  
"Unless you're afraid you've forgotten the steps," She added and began to retract her arm.   
"Is that a challenge, Miss Fall?" His hesitation seemed to vanish, and she grin. _Hook. Line._  
"Yes." Cinder didn't pull the punch, and it had the desired effect. Despite his earlier hesitation, at that moment he dismissed it, loosened his tie and stepped forward to align his arm and stance with hers.

From there, she fanned the spark into a flame. The tango was an intimate dance, their bodies frequently brought close together or flush. It was about having one another's hands on each other, and physical contact. Spins, sweeps, and dips. It was precision that forged an electric current between the two of them. A final lead in of their arms together, every step deliberately in sync, and the song concluded.

Cinder waited to turn her head. For a few carefully timed moments, she only breathed heavily, the corner of her eye watching General Ironwood's gaze on her. It was heavy, breathless, and there the heat she'd needed to plant. She turned to catch his eyes with her, and a brought hand to his right cheek. Her caress was soft but reassuring as her amber eyes fixed on his icy blue gaze.

"I'm not _your_ student," She whispered calmly, "I'm an adult in every legal respect, and I know what I like."

It was just the right words and actions to tempt him over the edge. The general's arms moved to encircle her, to embrace her, as she leaned up to catch his lips with hers. Even in her pumps, he had half a foot over her, so without them she couldn't quite close the distance on her own. Not that she would have, giving him the chance _not_ to kiss her was key to sealing the deal. But she had to make the prospect tantalizing, tempting, and impossible to consider refusing.

It was heated. Desperate. Strong. Powerful.

She had not been ready for him to kiss that well.

* * *

They came to an unspoken agreement that returning to the dorm or his guest quarters would be unwise for their purposes. Thus the answer was a hotel in Vale, technically outside Beacon Academy, but only a short shuttle ship away. She could detect something else was making him nervous when they reached the lift, at which point Cinder turned to face him once more.  
"I know you aren't like other men, General," She spoke as she gently splayed a hand over his chest, "I felt it when we danced. I'm not afraid, and I won't run away." She'd sealed those words with another kiss.

She hadn't expected him to be so responsive. But then he had her against the wall, a powerful kiss linking them as he slipped an arm beneath her legs. In a single swift movement he'd lifted her up to the railing of the elevator, and she replied by wrapping her legs around his hips. Their bodies were flush once again, and she could feel that beneath the layers half his torso was different than the other. Firmer, solid, hard. _Metal?_

Even if their lips parted after that, Cinder's feet didn't touch the ground again until they were inside the room he'd rented in the tacky love hotel. Even then, she spent a long while lifted up against the door as his hands roamed her body. Her black dress hid little and clung to every curve of her form, so she felt every touch he dared. She drew her hands down his back and across his chest, but never pressed for his shirt to come off. That was less essential, and it could certainly wait.

Ironwood began to grind his hips, his chest no longer the only hard part of him, and Cinder drew back from the kiss. As she did so, she noticed his blue eyes look to her, almost-afraid? She realized then, why, and why he'd been so hesitant about initiating this contact. Whatever was metal beneath his uniform, he was terrified of rejection over it. 

She shook her head, and brought her lips to that small fleck of metal he wore publicly on his forehead. As she did, she brought a hand back to unbutton the halter of her slinky black dress. The soft, smooth material fell away and bunched, settling just above her nipples.

His breath caught and his chest became still.

"Perhaps we should lay down?" Cinder teased softly before leaning in to nip at his ear lobe. The action drew a low groan from beneath the chest of fused metal and flesh. She came to realize just has he might physically have two sides, General Ironwood had two ways when it came to physicality. Bashful, or bold. Bashful was receding once again as he swept her up to lay out on the bed.

Bold were the motions as he caged her in with his limbs, and claimed her lips in another searing kiss. Bold was his hands peeling away her gown. Bashful was the hand on his own uniform, hesitating at his own buttons. Cinder drew her hand over his to clasp softly.

"Would you like me to do it?"

He could say no. He could stop her. Ironwood seemed to hesitate, but he gave her the smallest nod. She moved her hands to softly undo the cloth, and slowly revealing the form beneath.

Her stomach began to twist, but it wasn't disgust. No, she found herself in awe as they were finally bared to one another. He had lost _so much_. Most military individuals could say that, but he carried not only emotional, but physical. What of the phantom pains? How often must he have them?

Guilt. That's why her stomach turned as she reassured his nerves with a string of kisses down his neck and along his torso. This was for her purposes, but it was so clear he didn't let a lot of people this close. She was a stranger he might never have to see again, that had been a powerful foundation to her seduction. She hadn't realized that. Oh, her played part had been essential to coax him, to lead him into temptation with both feet forward. He was afraid of rejection because of where flesh met metal. And Cinder was using him, using his lusts, to get what she needed.

The guilt was shoved away. Locked deep in her heart, with the memory of a little girl dancing with her father, with the extravagant wedding they had been invited to when she was a child. It had been a ball out of a fairy tale, and a handsome young man had even asked her father if he might borrow his lovely daughter for a dance. It was innocent, pure-simply an act of goodness to bring a smile and cheer to a little girl in her pink dress. An act miles apart from what she was doing then.

The general tensed as her kisses dipped beneath his navel. Cinder found her focus on the moment, and a stray thought filled her mind. Just because she was using him for her purposes didn't mean she couldn't offer kindness. He didn't need to find out this wasn't real-partially because it was. She'd found herself relishing every touch, because he knew how to use them.

She smiled up from between his legs, and then she drew a kiss on his inner thighs. First the left, then a lingering contact on the right. Cinder wouldn't have put money on it, but she considered the possibility that he appreciated her lips against his metal leg more then when she brought them around his cock.

Not that he didn't enjoy that. By the way his hips moved in response to the soft bob of her head, she was quite sure everything in his nether regions was still as natural as before whatever tragedy had befallen him. She'd wondered, when she'd first seen all he had to offer. But then, she equally suspected that if it hadn't been the case, her seduction attempts may have fallen flat. She was holding proof to the contrary.

Her options were considered as she felt his shaft tense. The easy way would be to continue with her lips as she had been, but she was leaning towards the one that would require clean up. Just as the general began his spill, she withdrew her lips to lean back and let gravity take its course. The one precaution she had to remember was to shut her eyes-she'd wash her face soon enough asides from that.

Hot, sticky ropes formed a lattice across her breasts and torso. Some stretched as far as her cheeks, and others as low as her thigh. Some felt like it had already made for home. Cinder drew her eyes to Ironwood to examine his expression. There was that heat men always had when this sort of thing happened-but there was something else behind it.

"Are you alright?"

Had he really just asked her that? When was the last time Cinder had blushed? She could not remember. Perhaps the first time she'd taken a man between her legs. She couldn't remember how to speak for a moment as the general sat up and produced a handkerchief from somewhere-she hadn't been paying enough attention-to dab it from her cheek, and other spots that had fallen on her face.

"Quite," She finally managed to speak as she rested a hand on either side of his chest, noticing the pause once again, though it seemed less now, "Only disappointed."  
"Oh." Was _he_ blushing now?   
"Not about that," Cinder laughed and shook her head as she kissed his neck, to whisper in his ear, "You lasted plenty long enough. I'm disappointed I didn't get to feel all of that gush inside me."

Against her thigh, she felt him begin to twitch back to life, and heard a soft groan escape him.  
"I'm going to the special hell."   
"Well, if you're already headed there, why not enjoy the trip?" Cinder queried as she grinned at him, nipping his ear lobe once more, "And for the record, I'm clean and safe-precautions of a modern woman. You have nothing to worry about."

That was all it seemed to take before he rolled to capture her beneath him once again. Cinder shivered in response to his renewed vigor, and released her own set of moans as he began to work her. He was clever, pressing the flat of a knee (she was too dazed to figure out which) against her slick heat, pushing up up against her bud and causing her to writhe beneath him. She wasn't sure she preferred either hand on her, only that she craved his hungry touch. They alternated positions, one bringing her hips up by her pert rear, the other clasping and caressing her breasts.

Ironwood finally drew her legs over the end of the bed and leaned down to claim another searing kiss, Cinder's cheeks were flushed with unexpected-but not unwelcome-desire. She was pleased he'd found the initiative now, nipping at her lips before he sheathed himself inside her. Her eyes fluttered as he delved, as he rocked against her, and she drew her fingers into his shoulders. Her body trembled as he claimed her, ramming himself inside her wet passage. It wasn't an attack, not violent-no, he was simply asserting himself, and she was pleased to help him. By the time he came deep inside her, his dense load filling every nook and cranny it could find, Cinder found she had gone over at least twice-and had a new understanding for the term 'pleasantly sore'. _Who's seducing who?_

* * *

It should have ended like that. Perhaps if she'd finished the blow job in her mouth, it would have. Instead, she'd needed to shower and wash off the spill before it caked on her skin, and to limit the chance of developing infection or rash. When she'd left him on the bed, he'd been half dazed and on his way to sleep. She may have lingered beneath the cold water, desperately needing it to focus on her task.

Cinder emerged from the bathroom, hair dried from a quick burst of heat. It was sad, she considered, that drying her hair was one of the things she used her stolen powers for the most. But it was also efficient, so she wouldn't feel too bad about it. Golden amber eyes scanned the room and found their clothing heaped at the foot of the bed. She knelt, cautiously glancing up at the general asleep on the bed. He'd brought up the covers since she'd into the shower, and he looked almost sweet.

 _Focus_. Cinder shook her head clear as she dug through his uniform, and eventually found his scroll in a pocket. She produced her own from her clutch purse, carefully pressing them together to begin the data transfer of the worm. Twenty-five percent. Fifty percent-

He shouted, and Cinder jerked her head up, feeling the flames erupt from her eyes. If he'd just caught her, there was no explanation, and she wouldn't be captured or killed without a fight. But then she saw he wasn't looking at her. He hadn't even sat up. The general was crying out in his sleep, and had begun to toss and turn.

The scrolls dinged, the transfer complete, and Cinder should have just put his back and left. She did half of that, shoving his scroll among the folds his crumpled uniform on the floor. But she didn't pull on her dress or walk out. Instead she looked at the door for a long moment, then back at him, _and she just couldn't leave_. It was a brief encounter, but she'd gleaned so much. It felt unnecessarily cruel, that it might be perceived as rejection of his half synthetic form. She shouldn't have cared. Salem wouldn't have cared. But Salem wasn't there.

Instead, Cinder Fall found herself crawling back into the bed of one of her arch enemies, though he didn't know she was his. She reached out, carefully, to touch the back of his hair, and she if he lashed out. He tensed, she stopped, but then he seemed to relax. She whispered soft reassurances, that it was okay, and he was safe-when really, those were little lies. The next little lies were to herself. That the reason she didn't want him to feel abandoned was because if his psyche was too upset, he might not function, and the rest of Ozpin's allies would notice something was wrong. That it was better to have a devil she knew in play. She even convinced herself, as she curled up beneath the covers with Ironwood, that she'd stay until he woke up, and that would be the end of it.


	3. Second Encounter

Cinder really _did_ try to keep her distance after they left the hotel. There was no reason to revisit her dalliance with General Ironwood. The worm was planted, she had eyes and ears across the Atlesian Intelligence Network, and she'd had a pleasant evening to conclude it with. She could keep her eyes on the prize.

 

And then fucking Torchwick fucked up the fucking plan by blowing the bomb a few days early, releasing a horde of Grimm on the city of Vale from the forgotten train tunnels below. The timing and precision had been _so carefully_ selected. All of the students at Beacon, and a number of the professors, were supposed to have been tired and worn down from missions, for maximum impact. Instead, more than half of the faculty and huntsmen in training _hadn't even left for their missions yet_.

 

Either way, Cinder and her teammates, as she'd found herself thinking of Emerald and Mercury as, joined the combat. True, she could have charmed the beasts on her own. But this bunch was riled up, there were a number of them, and the panic caused would be intoxicating. Besides, using that method would draw unwanted attention. Not to mention it had been too long since she'd simply used physical methods in combat.

 

Cinder favored archery for range when possible, but her bow had always been able to break apart from its arch into a pair of curved blades. Where she could draw an arrow, she did, but for the close combat with the encroaching Grimm, that wasn't an option.

 

Oh, there may have been a morning of action, a day of fear and panic spread. But Cinder got a particular pleasure when, from afar, she watched Mercury and Emerald pass off Torchwick to the Alesian Knight 200's. Of course he was being a primadonna about it, and they'd have to get him set loose later. But for now, Cinder would appreciate him contained, _and not blowing his load early, thus messing up her plans._

 

The incursion should have impacted the city for a full day and into the evening, at the very least. Maybe a couple days, if she was lucky. Instead it had been hours.

 

"I'm surprised you weren't part of the hand off."

 

Cinder blinked and turned from the view. She'd been around a corner and leaned against the entryway of a boutique, under the impression she was out of view. Yet there was General Ironwood coming up behind her, and he came to a stop at parade rest. She raised a brow, then shrugged.

 

"It was more efficient for them to do it. I had wandered off on my own to pursue a few ursa," She answered as she gestured with one of her hands, supporting her arm at the elbow.

 

No, it wasn't a fluke, a daze of the late night. He remained attractive as he addressed her. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the fight that kept her gaze fixed on him, the buzz of combat not yet worn off.

 

"Yes, I saw that from my ship. You were quite impressive out there. Not what I expected from one of Leo's students, honestly."

"Were you watching me, General?" Cinder gave him a look and slid her hand to her hip. He tried to maintain a neutral expression, but she swore she saw the corner of his lips hint into a grin.

"Not particularly. But your fashion choices do cause you to stand out when viewed from above."

 

Later, she'd reflect on the fact that positive affirmation wasn't exactly common. Oh, Salem could place one on occasion, when you'd done something particularly impressive (steal half of a Maiden's powers, for instance). But the casual nature of the complement, combined with the adrenaline of the battle still flowing through her, and previous positive experiences, were the intoxicating impact that caused her next course of action.

 

"What was that?" She straightened out to point, arm extended to gesture at an alley a short distance off. The general's stance shifted, and he was following her gesture with his eyes as she slid a hand beneath his uniform jacket.  
"What did you see?"

"I'm not sure," Cinder replied as she walked past him, softly trailing a hand over his organic left arm as she turned to walk between the buildings, "It looked like something white and red."


	4. The Second Time Around

Second seductions were always easier, if you played the first one right. There was precedent of something, rather than simply an imagining. Cinder had counted on that, though she did hear a tone of confusion when he followed her.

 

"I don't see anything," He seemed slightly more relaxed, not perceiving an imagined threat, but suspicion was clear.   
"I do." Cinder turned to him as she leaned against the wall, a deft hand moving behind her, "Something white," her free hand gestured to him, "And something red." With a deft movement and flick of her wrist beneath her dress, her panties fell around her ankles.

 

"Oh." Ironwood paused as her meaning and intent seemed to sink in, " _ Oh _ ."

"Oh," Cinder smirked before she stepped forward, this time pulling herself up with his shoulders, and stole a heated kiss with a nip of his lips.

 

She could sense, for just a moment, some resistance in his physical form. But it wasn't the same hesitance as before. No, given what she knew, it probably had more to do with the location Cinder had instigated in. She realized then there was a possibility he might push her away, for reason of they might be seen, or anyone could walk in on them. In her favor was the fact that apparently her time in combat hadn't just gotten  _ her _ blood boiling. 

After only a moment, the general had drawn his arms back around her waist. Cinder shivered for a moment as he leaned in to seal the kiss, a simmering heat on the other side of his lips. Oh, he was strong, and every motion was strategic. His hands slid down from the small of her back, curling below her rear to squeeze and lift. Cinder parted her lips not to invite, but to instigate, as she hiked one of her legs up.

It didn't take another signal. Ironwood had her lifted up against the wall brick wall of the alley, and Cinder spread her legs to draw him in close. They had taken their time before, slow, and gradual. This time they knew one another's bodies, and they could skip the learning curve. There was an intimacy of a kind, but not the same, no.

"I shouldn't be doing this," A bare murmur as he broke the kiss, but made no effort to release her from his grasp.   
"I won't force myself on you," Cinder answered breathlessly as she drew a finger beneath his chin, "I simply wanted to alert you to an exciting opportunity."

His blue eyes gazed intently upon her, hungrily, but she saw this time, felt more like, it was for her particularly. Before it had been more physical contact that was craved, with a side of her, but now it seemed his gaze showed the inverse. If Cinder hadn't been acting genuinely on needless impulse (for the first time in how long? She couldn't recall), she might have considered that more. But instead she simply pulled the bow at the front of her dress, above its neckline, allowing the fabric to slack and bare more skin.

She felt the desired effect against her leg before the general's next movement, but Ironwood's lips were soon on her neck, nipping softly to tough at the tender skin. She'd gotten past what weak resolve he'd had to be proper,  _ thank god _ , and moved her hands to work at his belts. Discovering there were in fact multiple buckles was a touch frustrating, increased by the fact that he'd slid one of his hands into her hair from the nape of her neck upwards.

The motion drew a moan from between her lips, and she heard a chortle echo against her neck. Ironwood was amused-at her reaction? A flush filled her cheeks, and Cinder huffed, leaning forward to nip his ear, and bucking her hips hard against his. It backfired, as she shivered in response to the sensation of his erection passing her heat, growing a little wetter with every precise movement. There was something deeply empowering about knowing she'd inspired that sort of reaction, heightened by her own desire for it.

A few movements shifted. A button, a zipper, and the fabric of her dress bunched and pushed upwards. Her hands moving down his back to squeeze his rear, both sides.  _ Just in case _ . Why did she still want to reassure him that she desired all of him, synthetic and organic?

The thought melted away as Ironwood slid his engorged member through Cinder's slick folds, his groan joined by a moan escaping her own lips. The motions were shallow, something she mistook for a rapid desperation as she crossed her ankles behind him. Then he was pushing up closer to her, thrusting in such a way it pushed up against the top of her passage, that she light began to fill her vision. He was pounding hard, fast, up and into her, never going far, but drawing frantic gasps all the same. Cinder wanted to scream, lost in the bliss of the moment as she felt her release drawing close. She knew better, knew it would draw attention, so instead she reached for his cheeks to muffle herself with another kiss.

The kiss became a playful struggle for power, Ironwood's hand still holding her scalp and curling fingers through her hair. The fabric over her breasts felt impossibly tight and heavy, and Cinder's eyes were shining in the shadows of their corner. As though he could read her mind, his other hand moved to cup and fondle her through the material. After all, his cock hammering inside her was doing a very good job of keeping her pinned up against the wall.

Cinder's moans ceased, instead broken into gasps and whines that felt strange, as he teasingly tweaked and twisted her pebbled nipples through her bunched dress. The combined sensations overcame her in moments, and that scream she couldn't hold back. However, as soon as her body began to constrict around him, before a decibel of volume could escape her lips, the general enclosed his lips around hers.

As she came and tightened, Ironwood shifted, finally beginning to push deep and strong, groaning as her muscles worked against the effort, drawing another gasp from her as his cock was pulled in. She was still riding out the burst of ecstasy when his groan broke the kiss, and she felt strong streams begin to coat her clenching flesh. Both were left panting, tangled, and gazing headily upon each other.

The lie she told herself as she slid apart that afternoon?  _ Just a way to take the edge off the adrenaline. _ But even as she fixed her dress and watched him readjust his uniform, their eyes crossed, and Cinder knew it wasn't going to be their last encounter of that nature.


	5. Third Encounter

A few weeks later, the Vytal Festival Tournament was underway. Cinder had borrowed Neapolitan to round out their team, endured the "CMEN" jokes, and picked out a new outfit for arena combat. The pants were lower slung than most, which is why Cinder included sarashi style cloths wrapped around her hips and breasts. Her navel was exposed, and over the light top an open formal vest. The gloves and support wrap on her right wrist both served practical purposes, as she was focusing on close quarters combat during the tournament.

The first match went well, exhilarating, and Cinder felt a certain pride fighting by Emerald and Mercury once more. Even in the short time since they'd taken on Amber, the Fall Maiden, they'd grown and progressed so well. Neo didn't disrupt the dynamic, either, and Cinder was glad she didn't seem to resent that they'd allowed Roman to be arrested.

Though it was their illusion clad and mute companion was the one to slip back into the locker room after the battle. Those rooms were like those all sporting events had for the participating teams. More lockers then they really needed, and around the corner, a great number of bathroom facilities. Each team competing each day was allotted their locker room before their match, where they would prepare. Afterwards, they could use it to refresh and change as they wanted or needed. Her team rarely did much beyond make sure everyone was intact, preferring privacy offered in the visitor dorms where it was less likely anyone would walk in.

That was why Neo's return into the locker room caused a start. Merc and Emerald both seemed to tense, and Cinder stood up to investigate. Neo made a few motions towards the door-someone was outside, looking for her. And the girl with the two toned eyes seemed very amused by this occurrence. All it took Cinder was a quick peek out the door to see why, and she glanced back at her teammates.

"I'll handle this," She gestured with her arm, "Head out the other door."

Neo's step seemed to have a little spring, and Mercury and Emerald both exchanged glances. But neither questioned her, and Cinder stepped into the hall. It was almost empty, but she wasn't all that surprised the lone figure was glad in the pristine white uniform of the Atlesian Military.

"General Ironwood," She leaned against the doorway, "We have to stop meeting like this."

"Talent scouting," He clarified as he turned to face her, a wry smile crossing his face as he returned to his parade rest position. "I saw you and your team in action today. Wondered if you might consider transferring from Haven to Atlas Academy."

"Is that all?" Cinder gave him a look and tilted her head, "You're just poaching students now?"   
"Why does that seem odd?"   
"Well because then I  _ would _ be your student," Cinder lowered her amber gaze to his blue eyes, "Don't you think that would be a bit awkward?"

"Perhaps, it would definitely be something to consider," Ironwood admitted, "And I'm not certain of your year, or if you even could be transferred at this point."

"Well," Cinder pushed the door open behind her, "Let's step inside and discuss this prospect."


	6. The Third: Afternoon Delight

Ironwood had to know discussion wasn't on her mind, just like she strongly suspected he hadn't come down to 'poach' her for Atlas. Before he had admitted an appreciation watching her in combat. She didn't forget things like that. They had a very strong physical chemistry, and as long as he didn't know who she really was, she intended to take full advantage of that fact.

It was kind of cute how he acted. It was like he hadn't been certain she'd notice, much less receive, his attention. The insecurity almost made her feel bad for the inevitably fall out their affair would have on his psyche. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy their time together-it was just that when he found out who she was, who she  _ really _ was, it would probably be a problem for him. That was a consideration for future Cinder.

Present Cinder was preoccupied trying to figure out how much she needed to really strip once they were in a shower stall, the door shut and locked behind them. Already they were tangled again, lips hungrily seeking one another. His hands were all over her, roaming her sides, her chests, and further down yet. She couldn't contain the soft moans drawn out when he rocked his palm forward against her, beneath her jeans but through the sarashi garment. She reached a hand back to turn on the water, not asking what temperature. Unlike that first night, it wasn't a cold shower she desired.

It felt like longer, but it was mere moments before she was pressed against the tiled wall, gasping as he joined within her in a single, strong, stroke. Lips were on her neck, drawing out a series of quiet moans, and he was taking his time with the movements. Every thrust plunged deep within her slick passage, and he wasn't holding back his groans against her skin. Decorum was forgotten as Cinder gasped and cried out, urging him to ravage her. She drew her hands over her head to lean against the wall and breasts pressed to tiles as Ironwood moved his arm to pin her wrists above her head. The sensation sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, and she heard him groan loudly in response as her body clenched around him.

 

    Suddenly, voices. They weren't alone in the locker room. Both went quiet, and the door was shut and locked on their stall. The walls were low, below, so their legs could not be seen. However, sound carried above, by the shower head several feet over their heads.  _ Who was in the arena after us?  _  Cinder couldn't quite remember, but then she felt something else that distracted her. Had the general twitched inside her after they stilled? Had he stiffened further? 

"Does the idea that someone might hear us thrill you, General?" Cinder breathed ocer her shoulder with a cool smirk.

"I never said that," But he didn't deny it either.

"Mmm?" She smirked and bucked back against him, earning a slight grunt, and another thrust, strong and deep, "How about a challenge then?"

"I hardly see the advantage," He murmured but his breath was a rasp.

"Its about the thrill, General," Cinder preened, "I have no desire to stop our current course of action. But from here I'm going to try to bite back my voice. And if you can make me use it, to scream out in lust before you come, then you get a special prize."

 

She could practically hear him considering the terms, and he leaned over her shoulder.

"I assume you have something in mind, Cinder?" His murmur of her name with his voice heady shouldn't have made her pulse suddenly around him, but it did all the same.

"You've proven to be quite the naughty man. What about a late night rendezvous somewhere-and I'll wear my uniform, with nothing under it."

 

It had been a gamble. He might just be too proper, being a headmaster, to consider sex with a school girl. On the other hand, that uniform belonged to a different school then his own. Additionally she knew it was a pretty standard fantasy for men, especially as they got older.

 

She felt his reaction before he spoke. Another deep plunge as he leaned up to nip her ear.

"I should tell you no."

"And to keep our options open," Cinder sing songed, "I'll bring some lubricant."

"-While I appreciate the consideration, it won't be necessary," Ironwood finally spoke, "But otherwise, I accept your terms."

 

Cinder had considered an answer, she found herself unable to find words as he began to work her. The movements changed, one of his hands moving to grasp her breast, and the other to flick and circle across her clit.  Her breath caught, and he began a different pace of his shaft, pumping hard and fast but only half as deep. Shallow, strong, and working every angle of her.

 

She had her work cut out, biting her lip as he took one pert nipple between two fingers. He rolled it back and forth, pinching and tugging softly, and she couldn't fight a desire to grind forward into his hand. 

 

She could feel his smirk as he drew kisses and nips down her ear and along her neck. He was enjoying the challenge, of pushing her, testing her, and playing with her. Cinder swallowed, and focused on not cracking.

 

She hadn't been considering cybernetic versus organic arms, or which was where. Until that moment it hadn't really mattered. Except apparently he had a few features she hadn't known about.

 

Such it was, she suddenly realized the finger circling her nub above their joining, was on the cybernetic arm. She figured this out when it began to rhythmically lifted up and down from her clit at the knuckle, pressing down and pulling back succinctly fast. Her breath caught then, and she was beginning to see stars when he slid almost all the way out.

 

She didn't even have a moment to internally whine before he swiftly shoved back into her, then back out almost all the way. And again. He was pounding her passage as his mechanical hand worked her clit, and his organic hand was on her other breasts, pulling and pinching as it had the other.

 

She came hard, and while his hands slowed, his cock didn't. Her passage tried to close, but his erection pushed it back open. He withdrew, and began again, leaving her squirming and whimpering softly.

 

That smirk formed just beneath her ear, and he withdrew his shaft from within her completely. The waves of her orgasm were still rocking through her when he turned her around to face her.

 

Hands were in her hair. Lips were on hers. His body flush against her breasts, the cool metal half sending an unexpectedly pleasant jolt through one of them.

 

Cinder was about to move to challenge him, but he was already working again. He wasted no time sliding two fingers in her still tight, if slick, folds. In and out. Then was that same mechanical precision, drawing a gasp as her hips thrust forward, a soft moan escaping despite her attempts. 

 

He smirked as she squirmed and rolled  against him. His thumb was circling her clip, slowly, softly, then draw it out again. And then those smirking lips were climbing down her breasts, closing around a pert nipple to nip and suck. Her chest rose in response, and her voice left in a longer moan. She wasn't loud yet, but he was successfully drawing out audio responses. 

 

Just when she thought she was about to come again, he stopped his hand and removed it from her. She whimpered softly, feeling the brink, and barely realizing his lips were kissing down her chest along her navel. Not until he was kissing the inside of her leg, her inner thigh, and finally landing in her slick folds.

 

Cinder's breath caught as he reached up a hand to gently part her pulsing passage, and Ironwood smirked up at her. He lazily drew a finger in a circle just inside her, moments before his lips found her clit. 

 

"General," She was writhing as she called out, not a shout still, but growing ever louder as he flicked his tongue and sucked at the nub above her entrance.

 

"So," He murmured as he leaned back, but a third finger joined the first two pumping, and now they were delving all the way in. It was an imitation of the erection she knew he still had. "What do you want, Cinder?" He murmured as he kissed along her thigh.

 

"You," She gasped as her hips tried to move forward, but now his other hand was holding her hips down , “I want you."

"How do you want me?" He puffed at her heat and she squirmed again. "Where do you want me?" 

"I-" Oh damn him. Every word was higher as his hand worked her, "I want you to fuck me."

"Where?" 

"I want you to plunge into my folds," She whined, "And pound against my womb. I want you to fuck me so hard I can feel it after you're not there."

"Well, if the lady knows what she wants." 

 

His hand was removed, and then Ironwood was lifting Cinder up against the wall. He hiked one of her legs over her shoulder, and what felt like an eternity later he plunged inside her, hard and fast, and pounding deeper then she had previously felt him reach. 

 

She didn't last long before she lost the challenge. She cried out and screamed in glee as he pushed into her, and then up. Her nails curled into his shoulders, piercing skin on the organic side as he brought his cock deep inside her with a snap of his hips. Her legs were trembling by the time she felt him begin to twitch, and as she clamped down hard around his still pounding member, she begged him to coat her insides.

 

He did with such intensity her entire body went taut, and she swore she almost felt it jet straight through her cervix, racing for an egg she had to remind herself wouldn't be there.

 

They remained there, tangled, and breathing hard, until the water was cooling. She'd almost forgotten how the challenge had started with the hunger he looked at her with, and the craze she took him in with.

 

Then, outside their stall, came a few whistles, and an applause. She saw Ironwood blush and laughed softly as she reached up.

 

"Don't worry. I didn't say your name or rank," Cinder promised with a smirk, "And I'm pretty sure if I go out first I can distract them."

"Right," He flushed still and nodded, "I may have gotten carried away there." 

"Don't apologize. I liked it." Cinder laughed and leaned in to kiss him, "Where should we meet up so you can collect your prize?" 

“My-oh. Oh!" It was strangely endearing to see his face look so boyish.

"Give me your scroll," Cinder rolled her eyes and turned off the water before she looked for it, adding before he could protest, "I'm adding my number so you can text or call a time and location. Try to make it sooner, you know, before its time to go back to Mistral?"

"That will definitely be the case," He smiled wryly as he took the scroll back, "You're a hell of a woman, Cinder."

"Well," Cinder replied as she redid her sarashi above and below, "You're not wront." She added as she gathered up the rest of her clothing, winked, and walked out. 

 

The answer to her question earlier had been team SSSN. 


	7. Fourth Meeting

"Wait? You're going out? Alone? Now?" 

Emerald seemed concerned when Cinder told her she was going out that evening. This was probably due to it being ten at night, and it was seemingly spontaneous. The truth was she had both a time and place, and may have been eager to get out. Her scroll had gotten the message during dinner, but she'd decided not to mention it sooner.

"It's an opportunity. If they turn out to be false, I'll handle it," Cinder sighed, "I'll be alright. But I'll be back in the morning."

"The morning?" Emerald exclaimed, "Cinder, Merc saw that guy this afternoon-the huntsman who stopped us when we attacked Amber. If we're made-"

"If we're made," Cinder turned to her after she tied the raincoat shut, "Then I'll be back considerably sooner. In this case, no news will be good news."

That, technically, was true. She'd barely gotten back to the room when Mercury sprinted in, announcing he'd seen Qrow Branwen in the courtyard. Truthfully, even Cinder was concerned for several hours. Would Ozpin make a move if he knew who they were? Had Branwen identified them? He hadn't been in that field long. Had Emerald's illusion blurred perception around them?

Too many questions. She didn't like surprise factors. Which was why when her scroll finally dinged, Cinder almost panicked.

Until she saw the where.

**_10:30_ **

**_Our First Room_ **

If it was a trap, the hotel she'd first spirited him away to and seduced him at was a peculiar location. Unless he was confronting her alone. She could take him- _metal melts when superheated._ Still, she didn't relish the idea of getting shot.

All the same, she didn't want Emerald and Mercury involved. Thus, despite Emerald's protests, she'd left for the clandestine meeting all the same. Somewhere along the way, she felt something twist. When he learned the truth. What would he think of her? _It doesn't matter._ What did he think of her presently?

Her scroll dinged again about the time Cinder reached the lobby. She drew it out, and cracked a faint smile.

**_Correction._ **

**_Room 32._ **

**_The original wasn't available._ **

Cinder chuckled quietly as she crossed to the elevator. True, she still had concerns. The General hadn't at that point been very verbose. They weren't really anything. Not friends. Not even lovers. Just a man and a woman who seemed to enjoy fucking like rabbits.

Salem would not have approved, given the rest of the circumstances. He was one of Ozpin's most powerful allies. She really shouldn't have spent any unnecessary time with him beyond the first seduction.

_Was he the only one seduced?_

Cinder dismissed the thought quickly. Instead she took a moment to realize the elevator was agonizingly slow. She smirked softly and carefully drew ger scroll down beneath her skirt, and snapped a risque image of the garter belt and stockings she wore-and little else.

Keeping her eye on the prize and keeping busy banished the unwanted thoughts. The photo sent, she heard the lift finally ding, and grinned wickedly.

She reached door 32 and knocked three times as she leaned against the wall. Cinder didn't normally favor stockings, or pantyhose, but there was something she personally found alluring about them. It seemed like something to compliment the uniform she wore beneath her jacket. Honestly though, their spontaneous encounters had been easier. She'd spent a disproportionate amount of time deciding which bra suited the evening best.

The door finally opened and Cinder raised a surprise brow at the sight. There was Ironwood, but it seemed he'd dressed a bit... Down? Not that she didn't appreciate it. She'd never considered the layers of his uniform beneath. But now that he stood in a long sleeved back shirt, it was hard not to notice. He looked good.

"General." She noticed his flush, and the scroll in his hand. He'd gotten her photo.

"Miss Fall." He murmured, but he smiled and gestured for her to enter.

Cinder hadn't known what to expect, but one look told her this wasn't a confrontation. We're those candles along the dresser? And was that- _a rose?_

_"_ -So who'd you have before I got here?" She deflected as he helped her with her coat.

"-to much?" She noticed Ironwood wince, "I- we've never had a planned encounter before. I wasn't sure-"

"Hey," She spun to face him then and placed a hand to his cheek, a strange sincere smile crossing her face, "I like it. I know what you mean. I brought a few things too."

"-I do recall mentioning it was unnecessary," He raised a brow and Cinder laughed.

"While I did bring that, in case you changed your mind, that wasn't all."

She turned as he raised a brow, and she could help but notice the rose again. She took a small breath and opted to focus on digging into her coat pockets, and then removed a few distinctive items.

A blindfold and a pair of soft sashes.

Ironwood's cheeks became that adorable red all over again, and Cinder laughed.

"So. Naughty school girl fantasy, and then some?"


	8. Fourth Incident; Naughty or Nice

There was something very intense about the decision, and she didn't regret it. She was starting to realize why she relished their encounters. Normally, Cinder clung to control, so that every step of the way was planned. This was different. This was letting go, leading him forward, and surrendering control.

 

They'd agreed on a word before he would even consider covering her eyes or binding her in anyway. Honestly? She doubted he could do anything that needed one, but she appreciated the notion.

 

Now she was sitting beside a small table by the window, her hands bound in front of her, and her eyes covered. She could still hear creaks of the floor as he walked, and she wondered what angle he'd take. It occurred to her then, he might still be embarrassed by the scenario still. So she spoke instead.

 

"Honestly General Ironwood, I don't see the big deal. What have I done to get sent to your office?" 

 

There was a pause in the movements. She could almost hear him enter parade rest as he crossed the room towards her. 

"Really, Miss Fall? You can't think of a single incident worthy of my attention or reprimand."

 

Then, for impact, he slammed a hand on the table. Cinder jumped and felt her heart quicken, and she thought the grin that wanted to form.

 

"Oh, have I been a naughty girl?" 

"Very," He snorted, "Those garters are against code, and how you've clipped your skirt higher so you can glimpse them-and guess that you're neglecting underwear. And what's this about you sending inappropriate photos to members of the staff?" 

“That's a lie," Cinder huffed, "I only send it to one."

"It's completely inappropriate behavior, Miss Fall!"

"So what? Are you going to spank me?" 

"-Perhaps I will. Stand up."

 

A strong hand curled around her arm to pull her up, and Cinder felt the thrill run through her. She couldn't resist a jab as he tilted her over the table, bound hands in front of her on the surface.

"I don't think you're man enough, General Ironwood."

"Keep up that attitude, Miss Fall," He leaned in towards her ear as he flipped up her skirt, "And you will learn exactly how much of a man I am."

 

The phrasing drew a small gasp, but a louder one followed when she felt the first swat. It wasn't hard-quite controlled in fact-but it sent a pleasant sensation through her. Another followed, and she pressed forward against the table, aware that she was shifting the positions ot her legs. When the third slap crossed her bare rear, Cinder's gasp shifted into a small moan. 

 

She had hoped he'd take a cue, and he did. A moment later he was behind her, and a hand slid into her hair to tug her head back. A gasp answered as Ironwood leaned in to growl into her ear.

"Is that not leaving enough impact, Miss Fall?" Oh his command voice shouldn't have made. Her shiver, and she almost forgot to stay in character.

"I mean, not if you're trying to teach me a lesson," She play shrugged as she turned over her shoulder in the direction she believed he was, "Maybe you should try teaching me why they call you Ironwood." 

 

There was a pause then, and she recognized the vibration on her shoulder. He was struggling not to laugh.

"Really?"

“Seemed like a natural development," Cinder laughed, the scene broken for the moment, "Too tacky?" 

“I'm sure we'll get back from it," He snorted, and landed another playful slap across her rear. Cinder gasped, and smirked, a slightly better come back forming.

 

"You're going to have to punish me harder then that," She retorted in her defiant naughty tone, and his chuckled transformed into another low growl beneath her ear.

"I have just the thing." 

 

Cinder heard his belt undo, and his pants unzip. But he'd stepped back, so where he was? That was a general area of up to five foot. He was no longer on her shoulder or tugging her hair.

 

In that moment of question, he was on her-inside her. He'd learned the curves and folds of her nether regions, and he'd taken a gamble that he'd plunge true. He won that bed, because in moments he was buried inside her to the hilt. 

 

Cinder gasped and squirmed in pleasant surprise at the abrupt invasion. She didn't realize until he slapped her rear again that it made her clench, and he grunted.

"You naughty girl," He murmured as he jerked out, only to snap back inside. Cinder gasped again, and then one one his hands was, tugging her hair. The other was undoing buttons on her blouse-from the middle, so the top and bottom were still holding

She almost questioned it, until he slid his hand through the gap and grope her breast through her bra.

 

"General Ironwood!" She gasped as he began to, move his hips again. Each thrust was a snap into her, hard and fast. The hand under her blouse had shift to push up her bra and squeeze the soft mound of flesh. Now he tugged her hair again and pinched a nipple, growling about what a naughty girl she had been. 

 

Oh, she was feeling him. But then, part of that might have been earlier. She'd challenged him, after all , to leave a lasting effect. She'd still been pleasantly sore when they'd begun that evening. 

 

It felt almost like she could feel him pounding against the entrance of her womb. And he was relentless, ravaging her tender and pulsing passage with every motion. He would wait till he had withdrawn to pull her hair and pinch her nipple. Then when her body began to squeeze and close, he was bucking back through slick folds and quivering muscles.

 

She was so close to climax when he came to an abrupt stop, halfway inside. For a moment, she figured he'd gone too hard too fast and would need to recover. But there was no spill or release, he had just gone still. An involuntary whine escaped her as she pressed up to the edge of the table.

 

And then he was leaned over her shoulder, his breath hot on her neck, and his lips on the edge of her ear. 

 

"Have you learned your lesson, Miss Fall?" 

 

Oh. 

 

He was  _ good.  _

 

Cinder's heart raced as the shudder ran through her body. 

 

"Ask me to my face, General," she smirked slyly back over her shoulder at him, "Because the lesson isn't sinking in."

"Is that so?" 

 

Her breath caught when he withdrew, but then his hands were on her sides. She couldn't quite tell what he was doing, the blindfold serving its purpose. It drew the additional desired thrill of mystery as he lifted her up, and then she was seated on the edge of the table. He tugged at her blouse, and the last of her buttons were undone to fall away. 

 

She could imagine his raised brow then, when he discovered she'd picked out a smooth red bra with a front clasp. His chuckle confirmed what it was as he stepped close, his hands moving to the garment, and his stiff cock pressed to her leg. His lips moved beside her ear once more, murmuring as he undid the snaps to release her breasts. 

"Naughty girl." 

 

Then he was on her again. Lips drew down her jaw, her neck, and ducked under her bound arms down her chest. They closed around one pert nipping, and as her lips parted to release a soft moan, he slowly began to sheath himself within her once more. The slow building pressure was accompanied by one of his hands which drew attention above their joining, to attend to her glistening clit. 

 

_ I'm a goner.  _ The moan never fully formed, replaced by a desperate whimper as she lowered her bound arms over his shoulders.  She drew her legs around his hips to try to pull him further and closer, but he was strong and steadfast.  He wasn't succumbing-he was dominating her.  _ And she loved it.  _

 

"-I've been bad," She finally whined, once she could find her voice again, when he was perhaps back to halfway inside her, "I've been such a bad girl, General. I deserve this. I deserve everything you dish out at me." 

 

His lips left her breasts and a chuckle entered her ears.

"As long as you've learned your lesson."

"Yes, General," Cinder answered, and then Ironwood kissed her again. 

 

He tilted her at a pivot, and then he was moving within her. His movements were deep and strong, and it seemed like he wasn't putting off now. In fact the deft figures at her bud continued their movements, circling and crossing that sensitive spot.

 

She wasn't quite sure who went first, but it was definitely in close proximity. She was gasping, the heels of her shoes crossed behind his hips, and his thrusts were more frantic and wild. It felt like as she clenched, he grunted and pulled her flush too him as he came. Or perhaps she had clenched with sensation because of his grunt as he filled her.

 

It didn't really matter who came first.

 

As they settled, their breath catching, Ironwood reached to undo the knots around her wrists.

"You know, I never understood the appeal before."

"What, of light bondage?" Cinder laughed as she drew away the blindfold. She could see now she wasn't the only one who'd gain a sheen from their session. 

"The naughty school girl premise. I probably wouldn't have agreed if you were one of my students. I mean, we'd never have gotten anywhere if you were..."

"Not even a tango?" Cinder couldn't stop the tease.

 

"-I try to keep the lines with my students clear. As a professional."

"Try, hm?" Cinder peered up as she set aside her blouse and bra, left in stockings and skirt, "Was there someone who blurred that line for you?" 

 

“I have never crossed the line, Miss Fall."

 

She believed him. But a tint of pink in Ironwood's cheeks spoke that there had been someone.

 

"Did she know she had that effect on you? Was she trying to win her headmaster?" Cinder should have let I go. But for some reason she was curious. "A temptress to test General Ironwood?" 

"Hardly," He cracked, and his eyes were distant and sad, "She was singularly driven to become one of the best Atlas Academy ever saw, if not  _ the _ best. She came to my office now and again, but it was professional curiosity. She'd have additional questions about something she found reference too. Had the gall to challenge her professors a couple time."

 

He trailed off and shook his head.

"I shouldn't tell you all this."

"I won't tell." 

 

What surprised Cinder was how sincere she was. This should have been the kind of dangerous information she would exchange for schemes. Why did she care if she betrayed his confidence? 

 

"What about after she graduated?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. 

"It wasn't meant to be." 

 

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _ Atlesian Huntsmen Graduates almost universally joined the military. 

 

General Ironwood was the highest power in the military.

 

Most military frowned upon individuals having interpersonal relationships with those of lower rank. Whoever the mystery woman was, he was bound to be her superior office. 

 

The same moral code that had kept him from pursuing her as a student still stopped him now.

 

If anyone had ever known what she did next, Cinder wouldn't have an explanation for why. She didn't know  _ why.  _ But she couldn't stand his expression. She knew, she  _ knew,  _ that when the truth came out it would probably wreak havoc on him. But that was different for some reason. It was deliberate action instead of heartbreaking circumstances. 

 

Happy endings just didn't exist. 

 

But little lies did.

"-Ironwood? I need to refresh myself." She leaned up to kiss him softly. "While I do, why don't  _ you  _ think up a safe word?" 


	9. The Fifth Tango: Midnight Fantasy

Cinder had promised him she wouldn't tie him up, and that was true. But for what she was thinking, the blindfold would be essential. Equally important was some form of ear plug for herself. She'd hoped there might be something in the bathroom, but apparently they counted on the soundproof nature of their rooms satisfactory. In the end she'd extracted a pair of earbuds from her jacket pocket, and clicked them into her scroll.

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

Ironwood had watched her moving around to gather the things. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, the blindfold beside him, and his expression was quizzical.

 

"Providing a fantasy I think you could use more then naughty schoolgirl," Cinder finally looked up from her scroll, where she had been constructing a playlist of classical music she favored. 

 

"Come again?" He gave her an odd look as she sat across his lap.

"-whoever she is. You'll never get the closure you need," Cinder turned on the music so he could hear it coming from the earbuds, and then slid each into place, "But if I can't hear her name. And you can't see me..." 

 

She reached for the blindfold then, moving with nimble fingers to tie it behind his head.

"Then for the night, at least, you can pretend. Lie to yourself that you're here with the person you wish you could be-not the temptress from Mistral." 

 

She could faintly hear him say something. But instead, she shifted her voice. She could do soft. Vulnerable. Before Cinder Fall, it was all she had known. 

 

"James. Please. I want this." 

 

She leaned in to kiss him again. He could stop her. He could push her away, pull off the blindfold, and shout at her for crossing a line. She half expected that. 

 

He was tense, when the kiss began. But then something shifted. His organic arm was around her, and he spun them. Ironwood was using his cybernetic arm to lower her onto the bed. Once there, he was focused on her lips, and his against hers.

 

The kiss was desperate. Passionate. A low heat she was unfamiliar with behind it. His cybernetic arm curled into her hair, but it wasn't the heated tugs she was familiar with up till then. It was warm, and affectionate support at the base of her scalp.

 

_ Oh _ .

 

This was Ironwood's fantasy wasn't it? Love.

 

The Moonlight sonata played in her ears, and he still hadn't stopped kissing her. He'd drawn his tongue against her lips, and hers had parted to allow his so sweet progression. Her heart had skipped at that, unbidden. She probably wouldn't ever be kissed like that again.

 

His lips moved down her neck, slowly, and she could feel a word against her skin. The name she couldn't hear. A powerful secret she could have used to destroy him, after. After they finished their plans in Beacon, and the facade was over, they would not be... Whatever they now were. 

 

Amber eyes shifted to the scroll on the bed beside her. It wasn't far from her hand. All she would need to do is pause the playback for a moment. Her fingers even began to creep towards it. 

 

But then there was a heat on her shoulder. A drop of warmth and wet.  _ Tears _ . She suddenly realized, and remembered that she hadn't cooked this up for a malicious intent. It had been his crestfallen expression when she'd pushed him for information.

When she'd made him remember an unspoken love he could never have.

 

Her hand left the bed beside her scroll. Instead it went to the back of his head, softly running fingers through his hair. She whispered his name-his given name-again, in that same soft reassuring way she had before. She would give him this lie.

 

His organic arm was on her chest, and his caress was soft and slow. Her sighs escaped her, not moans, but soft sounds. As he drew a thumb across her areola, not pinching or rolling her nipple but simply touching, Cinder drew her atm to center of his back. Fingers splayed across where flesh met metal, caressing both softly. 

 

Ironwood breathed the name again, and she tried to ignore what she could tell. To distract herself with the motions and sensation. 

 

_ Two syllables.  _ No. She didn't want to know. Let him keep this secret.

 

She hadn't realized how strongly she was reacting to his slow and soft attentions. Not till he was kissing her neck again, and his hand dipped between her legs. Not until he slid one of his fingers inside her, and a soft sound escaped her at the ease of which he dipped his digit. 

 

His reaction was rising anew, she could feel it against her stomach. But even if she'd wanted to rush him, she could not find the words. Her voice had reached a fever pitch as he touched her so tenderly. As he explored her and caressed. 

 

The climax was not particularly hard, and that was what made her tremble. How it was strong but soft, and washed through her.

 

Cinder drew her hand from his hair to lift his chin, not expecting a very real sense of vulnerability to enter her voice.

"Make love to me, James. Please." 

 

After a long moment, his lips were on hers. The same longing-that was what that low heat had been-returned. Ironwood moved to slowly settle between her legs, and she followed the cues of his movements. She wondered for a single idle moment if this would hurt him in the long run. And then she wondered if it would hurt her.  _ That requires a heart to hurt.  _ She'd lacked that requirement for some time. Hadn't she? 

 

The thought was broken by his entrance, and the ease of it.  _ Oh _ . Her hands moved to his shoulders, curling her fingers into both. The kiss broke, his forehead pressed to her neck, and her eyes fluttered as he began to move.

 

Slow strokes. He started shallow, soft. But he slid a touch deeper every few movements. His cybernetic hand still held him up over her partially, but the other was moving so sweetly about her soaking folds. Soft. Tender. Loving.

 

_ Whoever you are,  _ Cinder thought as he drew fingertips across his bud,  _ you are lucky to inspire such a love and passion.  _

 

She hadn't intended to bring her legs into it. But his actions had become stronger. Rising and moving to touch and caress every inch inside her. In half a moment she remembered to slide off her heels first. But then her legs, clad only in stockings, were wrapped around him like her arms over his shoulders. 

 

His breath was growing heavier, and his movements faster. He was closing in, and with every twitch and throb, so was she.

 

"James," Her voice felt so unfamiliar now, "It's okay. I want you to come inside me. I want to feel it when you go over. I want to feel your love inside and out." 

 

Her words seemer to do the trick. His organic arm wrapped around her waist, and he pushed deep for one final desperate plunge. His cybernetic hand had slid a slender digit inside, just beneath the ceiling of her passage and above his shaft. He was stroking a bed of nerves she was only aware of because of him, and it sent her over, her body tightening around his still, stiff, and so deep cock he had burned inside her. His given name leaped from her lips in a passionate cry as his seed was unleashed upon her womb. Volume had not been lacking before, but compared to what flooded into her now it was nothing. Cinder felt light headed for a moment, unwilling to release him from her embrace as he poured out his passions inside her. Ironwood didn't try to escape, either, his forehead against her breast as he panted. 

 

She didn't hear him, but after a moment, she saw him reach for his blindfold. Cinder reached out for his hands, rolling her hips softly forward with his still partially engorged member lingering inside.

 

"It doesn't have to end yet." 

 

Cinder didn't know why, but she wanted to encourage this further. His hands stopped, and then they were on her cheeks to kiss again.

 

She lost track of how long they lingered. Eventually, after what felt like hours, when he rolled off of and out of her, she was able to watch him drift into sleep. Unlike the first night, she wouldn't stay. That would ruin the illusion, when he woke up and there was Cinder behind him-not the woman he had imagined spending the night making love to before falling asleep beside her. 

 

She waited until his breathing was deep to slowly detangle herself from the bed. It wasn't until she tried to stand the possibility she'd overdone it hadn't occurred to her. Cinder wobbled for a moment and flushed unexpected as she glanced back over her shoulder at the sleeping general.   _ Hell of a man.  _ She considered before getting dressed to leave. She paused and considered the rose left out by the TV.  It had been intended for her, hadn't it? 

  
She took it in its tissue paper wrap and smiled as she exited the room.  _ Didn't think you were such a romantic, General. She's a lucky girl, whoever she is.  _


	10. Morning(s) After

That night, Cinder Fall dreamed of a girl whose name she did not remember. She was so small, untainted by a dark world. Her gold eyes were filled with delight as her father held her hand and led her into a grand hall. It was a celebration of some sort, and everyone was dressed beautifully. She'd giggled and clapped in excitement. She wanted to dance, but her father was reluctant. A boy, already a teenager, noticed her pleas to her father. He would become her first concept of handsome. Classical tall, dark hair, and warm blue eyes. He stepped forward, bowed to her father, said something about the young lady's first dance, and offered his hand to dance with the girl.

 

But as she took his hand the world changed. The girl was not small, but young. _Too young._ But in the small rural community , sixteen was considered an adult. The man holding her hands wasn't a kind youth who wanted to grant a child's wish. His hair was long and dirty blonde, not short and black. The girl thought he was going to lead her out of the darkness. No. He was the one who would snuff all that was left of her light.

 

He'd known she was untouched on their wedding night.  She had asked him to be gentle.

 

Then she was bleeding so much. A pool of blood forming beneath her. Then it was dark. She was in one of the Grimm Spawning Pools, but the liquid wasn't stagnant. It was soaking into her clothing and into her skin. It was wrapping around her limbs and pulling at her. It was soaking _inside of her_ , and her stomach was twisting with pain.

 

The dark goo was washing across the rest. The man who'd tricked her. Hurt her. The woman and girl who should have loved her, but instead they hurt her. Taunted her. A father who'd love her, whose compassionate heart had exposed him to the disease that took his life. And that boy. That stranger who'd wanted nothing more then to give a little girl her simple wish...

 

" _Cinder!_ "

 

Emerald shook her awake, and Cinder gasped as she shot up. She could hear a smoke alarm now, and felt what she mistook for rainfall. No. It couldn't be rainfall. _She was inside._ The sprinkler system had been set off.

 

By her.  
Cinder blinked as she looked around the room. Mercury was standing on a desk and trying to wave the smoke away from the detector. The fire, that was now smoldering out because of the sprinklers, was on the bed beside her and climbing up the wall.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," Cinder frowned as she held her head. What had set off that nightmare? When was the last time she had _dreamed?_

Oh.

 

She'd forgotten. The night before she'd stumbled into the dormitory, exhausted. Cinder hadn't taken her treatment serum in over twelve hours. _Lucid nightmares_. She reminded herself of one of the side effects Watts had mentioned. She'd had a dose the morning before yesterday-but between the tournament, schemes, and and her recreational activities, Cinder had forgotten to take it.

 

Once Emerald was convinced she was alright, she let Cinder be, and went to keep an eye on Mercury and help him dry out what needed to be dried. Cinder frowned and snatched a cylindrical metal tube from under her pillow before excusing herself from the room to administer the treatment.

 

* * *

 

Apparently the fire she'd started in her sleep didn't alarm Emerald and Mercury half as much as when she came back with bagels for breakfast and brown bagged lunches for later. Her teammates exchanged glances in confusion, and Emerald almost touched her forehead.

"Wait-you normally run hot, don't you?"

"-Yes, why?" Cinder blinked as she unpacked the bagels and cream cheese, "I'm not sick. I used to feed both of you all the time when we first got together."

"Yeah. Used to," Mercury snorted as he snatched up a bagel, "But not really since the Amber incident."

 

Was that true?  
"I dunno. Maybe I'm just in a good mood," Cinder cracked a faint smile. She was, actually. She'd concluded it was the endorphins from the night before.

"Because it's almost over and we can leave?" Emerald offered as she bit into a bagel with smear.

 

Oh. Right. Cinder blinked. How had she forgotten? It was their penultimate night in Beacon, if all went well.  
"That's right," Mercury grinned and leaned back, "Tonight is my starring role against Blondie. And tomorrow is that outstanding show you cooked up."

 

None of this was _news_. Where had the time gone? Why did it matter? Emerald and Mercury laughed about that, and Cinder puzzled at herself. Did she feel...conflicted?

 

Oh.

 

The unexpected development that had produced her with all those endorphins the night before.  That was going to come to a close. She probably wouldn't see the General Ironwood again. Or if she did, they'd be on opposite sides of the conflict and at each other's throats.

 

_Of course. That was always the plan. He doesn't mean anything to me._

 

Cinder frowned and nibbled at the edge of her own bagel, not really hungry anymore, and continued to repeat that not so little lie to herself.

 

* * *

 

The evening's plan went by without a hitch. Emerald had projected the illusion. Yang fell for it and struck Mercury in his secretly prosthetic legs. She and Neo had posed as emergency workers driving an Ambulance, and it was time to get ready for the final act the next day.

 

She'd picked out a different hotel for Emerald and Mercury to hide out at. Cinder wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to put them in the one she'd spent the previous evening visiting. Probably because she was worried someone would recognize her.

 

She puzzled those details out in confusion while she returned to the visitor dormitory that had been their home for the last semester. Obviously if they'd packed up everything ahead of time, that would have looked suspicious. It wasn't like they had all that much to pack, though. School uniforms. Scrolls, handheld and tablets. Their outfits from the Vytal Dance.

  
"Sweet memories, huh?

"Shut up!"

 

There was no one there to talk to her. She was still alone in the room. Cinder had picked up her black dress from the closet, and unbidden, the night came back. The small talk. The tango. How well he kissed. How nervous and shy he'd been about undressing before her. How considerate he'd been about her between acts. How sweet he had looked beneath the covers.

 

And waking up the next morning.

 

* * *

 

_"I am a terrible person. I should be shot. I took advantage of a student."_

_Cinder had woken from a surprisingly pleasant sleep the morning after their first night. She'd been confused to hear that, and it took her a moment to remember where she was._  
_"General Ironwood?" She murmured sleepily as she sat up. He was sitting up and holding his face._ _  
_ "I'm sorry." A muffled apology from between his hands.

_"For what?" Cinder raised a brow, "-last night? Are you apologizing for last night?"_ _  
_ _"Yes." He repeated quietly._

_Cinder cracked a faint smile and moved to drape herself across his back._  
_"Let's get a few things straight, General. I instigated last night. You did not take advantage of me. If anything, I took advantage of you."_  
_"But I-" He started to look over his shoulder to speak to her, but she pressed her finger to his lips._ _  
_ "-Gave me an incredible evening, general. One of the best sexual experiences I can remember. I'm not crossing off 'the best' as possible," Cinder snorted, "So yes. Feel free to apologize for ruining me. Because I doubt any sexual partners after you are going to be half as talented."

_His blush returned, but he seemed less apologetic, finally. And she honestly hadn't been exaggerating that much._ _  
_ _"You do not deserve to be shot," Cinder continued as she removed her hand from his lips, "Other things I might consider doing to you-with you-come to mind. But shooting you would be a damn shame."_

_"...You're a hell of a woman, Miss Fall," Ironwood finally spoke as he gazed up at her._

_"You're not wrong," Cinder giggled, "Now come on. We should probably get dressed. I know my teammates will be missing me-I have no doubt you have people who will notice your absence, too."_

_"-You didn't have to stay," He added then, quietly, and for a moment she wondered if he suspected her._ _  
_ _"Yes I did," Cinder paused and turned back to him, not willing to consider the real reason she'd stayed-I know what it's like to have nightmares and wake up alone. So she made up one that she hoped would dismiss his suspicions, "I was having a little trouble walking when I finished washing up."_

_His flush returned, and she laughed again as she leaned in to kiss his cheek._

_"Memories I will cherish, General Ironwood."_

 

* * *

 

Cinder shoved the dress unceremoniously into her suitcase and slammed it shut. Her cheeks felt hot, and she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't love. She _knew_ that wasn't it. It had been lust, in the end. A mutual lust they both benefited from. _Maybe_ she enjoyed his company. _Maybe_ the moments after, before, and between their dalliances had been pleasant. But that was _all_ . She definitely did not remotely care about the man- _he was her enemy_.

_That's why you let him pretend you were the woman he loves but can never be with. Because you don't care. That's why you didn't betray his trust to learn her name. Because he's your enemy._ The voice-was it hers? She could hear almost a laugh. No. No that-wasn't her-it couldn't be-was she losing her mind? _No. It's just a side effect of my late dose this morning_. Cinder frowned and glanced at her scroll. She'd screwed up her schedule, and that had been before dawn, so now she was running late. Auditory hallucinations, or hallucinations, had been another side effect Watts had mentioned. Not for the serum-but for what it treated.

The Scarab that bound the Fall Maiden's power to her. The Fall Maiden who Cinder abruptly saw sitting at the edge of the bed when she turned around. She dropped the suitcase she'd been holding.  
"You're not real," She spoke quietly, "An illusion of the Grimm inside me."  
"Oh, that's a nasty bug, don't get me wrong," Amber snorted, "But I'm real. The 'treatment' has been cutting me off-not it."

"You're lying."

"Which means I'm a hallucination caused by your subconscious. Which one sounds better to you?" She stood up and crossed the room to where Cinder was holding still.

"What do you want?"  
"Me? Ha. Believe it or not, death would be nice," She snorted, "I mean what I am now. It's not a life worth living. I won't come back from it."

"Don't worry," Cinder grit her teeth, "As soon as I can end you and collect the rest of your powers, I intend to."

"Sho, sho," Amber waved an arm, "That will get rid of me. But not the emotions. You got those feelings on your own."  
"I don't have any feelings!" Cinder snapped back.  
"Another one of your little lies. That's why you're crying."

 

She froze again, and slowly lifted a hand to her cheek. That's what the heat had been? Tears?

"-A fluke," She turned away, "A side effect of missing a dose. I don't have feelings. Or emotions. I haven't for  along time."

"That's why you protected the green haired girl from me. Your illusionist."

 

That was peculiar, Cinder considered. A hallucination should have known what she knew. But Amber hadn't used Emerald's name?

 

She remembered what she meant. When she meant. The former fall Maiden had knocked them all out. And she'd landed facing Emerald. When Cinder had lifted her head, she'd been cornering descending on the girl. Her entire body spoke of violent intent- _of murder_.

 

Cinder had responded without thinking. No tricks. But she wouldn't lose another person. _Another friend. Another child._ She'd launched to her feet and drawn back an arrow, barely letting it loose it in time to prevent it. Amber's arms had been lifted, her staff brandished as a spear.

 

Cinder had _never_ discussed it with anyone. It wasn't relevant.  
"-her name's Emerald?" Amber spoke then, seeming surprised, "-And the boy is Mercury?"  
"So you are in my head," Cinder turned away quickly and returned to the bags she had to pack.  
"That was never the question, dearie. The question is if I'm a hallucination. Or if I'm me. Oh! She was your idea?"

"-I don't know what you mean," She frowned, focusing on folding up Emerald's clothing with considerably more care then she had when handling her own. _She's not here_.

"Okay. So you stole powers. Powers bound to my soul. And technically, I am still alive. So we're linked. By soul magic. Get the picture yet?"

"-I should grab my serum, then you'll stop being a problem," Cinder murmured, "Whatever you are."

"But because Salem cooked up that tonic you've taken without fail-by the way, I liked the short hair better-you and I have never had a chance to chat, or reconnect," She could hear Amber moving behind her, and turned.

 

The image had changed. It wasn't the Amber she had battled anymore. Her face was scarred, across the left side. _Where the Grimm's goo had stretched out around her face_. Cinder recalled. But she wouldn't have imagined the costume change. The tanned skin maiden was clad only in white undergarments.

 

"-Yeah. That's what I look like now," Amber turned to her as if reading her mind, and realizing she had turned around. Cinder frowned and turned away again. She would focus on what she needed to do and inject her serum before she left. She could put up with her for that long.

 

"-But contrary to your belief, Cinder. You have emotions. You've just been trying to suppress them and lock them away," Amber snorted, "-You didn't see a girl using illusion magic at first. You saw a hungry girl taking a ring, and then you realized, because the merchant started yelling, she had a power. But that's not why you were looking at her at first, was it? You noticed a girl who looked hungry."

"-You're not real."  
"Which brings us back to I'm your subconscious talking to you as a hallucination," Amber waved an arm again, and Cinder realized she'd turned back to her.  
"Your point is?"  
"My point is what you desperately want right now is _not_ to feel. Not to be reminded of those precious few moments that since you met Salem, you _have_ experienced emotions," Amber paused and shut her eyes.  
"-What are you doing?"  
"Catching up. You're going through a lot of turmoil right now in that pretty little head of yours," Amber raised a brow, "Salem didn't want you to keep Emerald around. Curious. Oh-Mercury wasn't the one she sent you for, either."  
"Shut up," Cinder could feel heat rising at her finger tips.  
"-Regardless of what I am, I'm not corporeal darling. You'll just set off the fire alarms again," She rolled her eyes, "-Oh! You liked him. You connected to the miserable circumstances that would lead one to murder their own family. Like your half sister."

 

No one knew about that. Not even Salem. Cinder grit her teeth as she turned to close the second suitcase. Only Mercury's was left, and she tucked in his comic books carefully.

 

She'd gone back to her former home after meeting Salem. She'd gone on her own, to find out if the first kill had been a fluke because of her awakening semblance. To a stepmother and half sister who _should_ have loved her, or at least treated her well. Not taunted her, beat her, and treated her like a slave.

 

Their deaths were deliberate.

 

"Of course you know about that. We've established you're in my head."

"-That's why you slapped Emerald," Amber hummed, "Because you didn't like how she was talking about Mercury. Because it reflected how you feared she'd feel about you if she found out."

Cinder screamed. She grabbed her bow off the bed and shot an arrow. It flew through Amber into the wall. The Maiden looked amused.

"Think what you want, Cinder. They said it this morning. You used to feed them all the time. But not since you attacked me. About when did you start taking that serum?"

 

Her breath caught. The world froze.  
No. No no no.  
Salem needed her.  
The witch had said so.  
Cinder had obeyed every order without question.

Why. Why. Why would she have made up something like that?

 

"Because it was never about dealing with the Grimm, or controlling it. It was about controlling you," Amber's lips became a fine smirk, " _Ai Zhang_." Then she was gone.

 

Cinder took the silence to close Mercury's case. She crossed to her own bed, to draw the metal cylinder from under the bed, and to count out the amount she needed to inject.

 

Then Amber's final words hit her like a load of bricks. The syringe fell from her hand, unused, and the world was spinning.

 

_Ai_ _Zhang_.

Such a simple pair of words. She could remember drawing them out with a stick by the river. The symbols for them.

_Zhang._ The act of drawing a bow string.

 

_Ai_. Love and affection.

 

Together they formed a name.

 

Her name.

_Her name_.

Before. She had forgotten it years before. And Amber had found it while rifling through her memories.

 

That was her last clear thought before the world went dark around her.


	11. The Final Crossing

" _ Miss Fall! Miss Fall! ...Cinder? _ "

 

Cinder was slowly made aware of the world around her. A pinch sensation in her arm. A voice calling to her. An arm holding her shoulders off the ground. And blue eyes staring down at her, wide with concern. The clouds and fog in her vision began to fade, and she was surprised by the face.

 

"General Ironwood?" She murmured quietly.   
"I'd hate to be the one to tell you, Miss Fall," He whispered, his lips making a small sad smile, "But it appears you have a condition."   
"What?"   
  


Cinder turned her gaze along his arm and to her own.  _ Oh _ . He was holding the syringe. He'd picked it off the floor apparently. It must have been beside her.

"Medication, I've been distracted," Cinder smiled weakly, through her mind was still swirling with information from before she'd fainted. Was it? Yes. It had to be a hallucination.

 

Was that why it seemed like his eyes were a lot deeper blue now? Had she even noticed that before?

 

No. No. She didn't have feelings. Or emotions. She sat up on her own as she tried to ignore how much she didn't want to. How comfortable she'd been against his arm.

 

_ It was about controlling you _ . Twice she had missed her schedule, and twice it seemed like the world was more  _ vivid _ . No. That wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

 

"Why are you here?" Cinder finally looked back at him as she pulled herself to her feet.

"I came to check in on you, after your teammate was hurt today," Ironwood's brow furrowed as he rose to help her.   
"Oh. Of course you did," Cinder felt that twisting feeling in her gut again. He believed the act. That one of her teammates had been brutally injured, and he'd come to check on them. Because that's the kind of person he was.

"-I talked to the other girl too," He moved into parade rest, his hands behind him, "-She didn't intend to cause that harm. Things can get confusing in combat. This shouldn't skew your view of people."

"What?" Cinder turned, completely confused by why he had said, that, "You do not know my view of people."

"I know you're acting a bit odd," Ironwood replied calmly, "And during our previous encounters you've always come across open and earnest. But right now you seem closed off."

"It has  _ nothing _ to do with what happened today!" Cinder snapped without meaning too.

 

She felt a pang. Why. Why did she feel a pang.

 

Ironwood was still looking at her, and it felt like he was trying to evaluate her.   
"-Your condition?" He gestured, and Cinder grasped her arm.   
"Kind of," She acknowledged, which wasn't untrue, no matter how her earlier conversation had happened.

"Do you wish to discuss it?" He cracked a ghost of a smile, "You've kept my condition to yourself this whole time."

Cinder faltered. It was true, she hadn't exactly mentioned it. But she'd known it before he'd shared it with her. He was so genuine, wasn't he? So different from her.

"-My teammates don't know about it. I'm supposed to inject every twelve hours. I didn't wake up in time this morning," She sighed, "And forgot to calculate for the time difference for my second dose in all the activity of the day. Thus the whole fainting on the floor thing. I'd come to pack our bags."

"Didn't wake up in-" He paused, and he flushed, and Cinder couldn't stop a smile.

"Yeah. You had a hand in that, General," She bit her lip, "-I guess that This is goodbye."   
"I suppose so," He trailed off, "You never did get to telling me what year you were."   
"Doesn't matter, does it?" Cinder chuckled, "You don't get involved with students. Even if I could transfer, that would make things a bit awkward."   
"You're right of course," Ironwood exhaled, "I'm sorry your Vytal Festival experience ended this way."

Cinder avoided eye contact at that moment. She planned so much worse for virtually everyone else involved in the festival. It would be a disaster and a massacre. And he would hate her at the end.

"So am I."   
"Cinder?" A gloved hand moved to her chin to lift her face, "Has something happened to you? Has someone hurt you?"

Oh gods was that the wrong question. Cinder's entire body shifted. Suddenly the suggestions Amber had planted felt all too true. That the serum had suppressed her. Because she couldn't form an answer. Her voice cracked, and she sobbed and collapsed for the second time that day.   
"Cinder!" Strong arms caught her before she fell, and that made it worse. She was shaking violently as Ironwood guided her to the edge of the bed to sit down. Who had hurt her? Who hadn't hurt her? It was a much shorter list. Em. Mercury.  _ General Ironwood _ . The voice was faint. But it was Amber's.

Cinder found herself holding onto his arm tighter. His free hand moved to her back, to hold her as she began to shake, and to softly pet her hair. She didn't regret what she was doing. It needed done for the cause. Even if she started to question Salem, the cause was something she believed in.  _ The power to remold the world _ . The world was not okay. Her life. Mercury's. Emerald's. Whatever had happened to the General. The fact that he couldn't be with the one he loved.  None of it was fair. It was an actual war against the status quo and the forces that ran the world.

"She's a lucky woman, General," She finally spoke as she looked up at him, "To be loved by someone as true as you."

His flush returned, and he paused to lift a hand to her cheek.   
"Cinder, are you....do you mean..." He frowned, and she couldn't stifle a laugh.   
"No, General. I'm not in love with you. I think I've become extremely fond of you," She admitted, "And I've never met anyone like you. I just wish people like you could get the happy ending they so desperately deserve."  _ That's why I have to do this.  _

"-I'm flattered," Ironwood sighed, "But you're assuming the lady in question fancies me."   
"You said she came to visit you, General. Often. Professional curiosity was an excuse, take it from the one who's been a blossoming young woman more recently," Cinder reached up to touch his cheek, "Hell, in a different life, I probably would have gotten that same school girl crush."   
"You know, oddly, that doesn't make me feel better."

"Sorry. Making people feel better isn't exactly my forte," Cinder sighed heavily.   
"Funny. You've made me feel a bit better since you approached me at the dance."

Oh god there came that rushing pang of guilt in her gut.  _ I'm sorry _ .  _ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _

"You're a pretty amazing person in an absolutely awful world," Cinder sighed, "And it's going to suck not seeing you around anymore."

 

They both paused then, hands grasped softly, and she caught his blue eyed gaze with her own amber ones.

"Be careful out there, Cinder," He spoke quietly, "There's things in this world you can't imagine exist. And with all respect to Lionheart,  Haven is the least efficient of the Academies in training it's students. That's part of why you and your team were a refreshing surprise."

"Oh." He wasn't wrong. That's why it was Haven they'd infiltrated. He was talking about Salem and her forces.  _ And Me. _

"Thank you for worrying about me," Cinder admitted quietly, "I don't think I deserve it. But thank you all the same."   
"I didn't deserve your attentions, either, Cinder. Deserving has nothing to do with it. It's all about what you believe."

_ I believe the two shouldn't be so detached _ . Cinder smiled weakly and held a hand out to his cheek once more. Ironwood smiled back softly, and she tried not to let it hurt her. She tried not to imagine what his expression would become by the end of the next evening. So she made a decision. This would, most likely, be the last time they met. It would certainly be the last time they met on peaceful terms.

"I don't know what to call you to me," Cinder murmured, "And I almost wish I'd never approached you that night. Because then I wouldn't have to say goodbye." 

"All good things come to an end," Ironwood answered, and his smile was bittersweet. Like it was something he said to himself a lot.

"But they don't have to end yet," She replied softly, and then she closed the distance to kiss him.


	12. A Kiss Goodbye

_ This will be the last time. _

 

Cinder considered that for a moment as she leaned back. Ironwood blinked and held up his hand to look at her.   
"I didn't come here for this. You know that, don't you?"   
"I know," She cracked a smile, "You didn't the second time either. This is just what happens when two people find they can have a pleasant sexual experience together, they tend to revisit that. Especially when you both live lives that feature an amazing amount of adrenaline."

 

He didn't offer further protest, which she appreciated. Instead he took the initiative, and he kissed her. It was strangely soft as he lifted her chin to catch her lips. Not quite the night before, but something else. It was tender affection.

 

She clasped a hand over his cheek and rested the other over his chest, fingers clumsily beginning to work at his uniform. It had never been easy to work around. She wasn't sure why it was harder to get it off this time then the first night, but the buttons felt like they were catching.

 

"-Cinder, you're trembling," Ironwood's lips left hers as he clasped her hand. Cinder frowned as she realized he was right.

"I guess I'm just. Shaken," She weakly smiled, "I think you're the person I've let closest to me outside my team. And-yeah. Knowing this is it. I want to make the night memorable, I guess I'm nervous."   
"Well," He lifted his hand to kiss her fingers softly, "I don't know about you. But most moments I've shared with you have been memorable."

 

Cinder smiled softly and nodded. She reached a hand up to the bow on her dress, but that tremor was still in her hands and she kept missing the pulls.   
"Would you like me to do it?" Ironwood whispered her own words from the first night, and she looked up and smiled.   
"Yeah. That might help."

 

Ironwood clasped her hands and drew her to her feet off the bed. He moved softly, slowly, as though not to startle her. Gloved hands reached up to undo the tie of her red dress, and then oh so carefully draw the garment up. Cinder lifted her arms for the ease of the process, feeling strangely vulnerable by the series of actions. This man had seen her naked now, more then once, and she was still left in a pair of panties.

 

_ The finality _ . She thought as she reached up, her hands calmer. But she drew her hands to his, first taking one of his hands to pull away the gloves, then the other. She wasn't paying attention to which was which, gaze only on his. He was going to be the hardest part of what she had to do.  _ I should have never stayed that first night. I should have swallowed. I should have... _

 

His jacket fell away, and Ironwood peeled off his turtleneck before leaning in to kiss her again. She let herself melt into it completely, just this once, to let the world fall away as she draped her arms over his shoulders. They were flush, her breasts pressed to his chest, and his arms moved around her. One was under her arm and along her back, reaching into her hair to cup her scalp, and the other moved to lift her up softly by the rear.

 

_ This was goodbye _ .

 

They were back on the bed soon enough, bare, and laying side by side. Her lips so desperately sought his as her hands roamed his form. His were caressing, soft, and strong. She was anywhere and everywhere, and he was passionate and precise.

 

His fingers flicked across and between her folds, and her hands curled softly around his cock. Both moved, their kiss paused as they watched each other. She wasn't sure who started that, but neither broke it for a long while. Not until he was completely erect, and she was wet at his touch.

 

Cinder moved then, rolling so she was straddling Ironwood's hips, finding her cheeks flushed as she glanced down.   
"Alright?" She murmured quietly. He smiled up at her and nodded, resting his hand son the sides of her thighs.   
"More then."

 

It was a slow but succinct moment to guide herself onto him. One hand softly grasping him, and the other parting herself to guide along his shaft. Slow, but strong, and a soft sound escaped her lips, echoed by the grunt that left him. She smiled and let herself down the rest of the way, and leaned in to murmur softly before she began to roll her hips across his.

 

After a few moments she leaned back from astride him to angle herself, moaning as he brushed spots within her she couldn't normally reach. He noticed, she realized, when his fingers curled into her thighs and he bucked up into her, setting off another gasp.

 

Each movement drew an almost electric sensation. She rolled her hips across his, keeping control of the speed and depth. She didn't realize till later she was moving fast, and hard, an almost desperation in her movements as she leaned back over his chest to kiss him.

 

His hand moved along her side, drawing circles across her skin. A shiver ran down her spine and she found herself surprisingly close at the simple motion. It was intimate, even compared to having him inside her.

 

As if reading her thoughts, he drew his other hand across her navel. Not above or below, but beside, drawing those same designs, and gently rising his hips against hers to grind.

  
"-You should take over," She whispered then as she lifted her lips from his, "If you keep that up I'm going to have trouble focusing."   
"I don't think that's possible for you," He answered, "But it can be arranged."

 

Once again the motions were slow and soft. She drew her hips from his, and he drew her against his chest with his organic arm, the cybernetic used to angle and rotate them until her back was on the sheets.'

 

"You are," He breathed softly as he gazed down at her, and drew his hand softly down her chest, from her neck, and along her navel, "So beautiful."

 

She'd heard similar compliments before. But something about those words when he said them now, before slowly sliding inside of her, that filled her cheeks with blush. It wasn't a thought she had to dwell on long before he hiked up one of her legs over his shoulder, and she felt him push deeper than previously. Cinder let out a sharp gasp, fingers curling into his shoulders, and Ironwood stopped mid stroke to touch her cheek.   
"Cinder?"   
"I'm okay," She let out a soft sound and a quiet laugh, "Don't stop."   
"Are you certain? Am I-"   
"I mean, I don't think I'd advise you going to much further," She leaned up to catch his cheek and kiss his lips, "Because you are  _ right _ there at the end of the line. But its not bad where it is. Just new."   
"End of- _ oh _ ." His cheeks flushed and he nodded, "You're certain?"   
"Quite, James."

It was the first time Cinder had used his first name in her own voice, not some imaginary echo of an unknown woman. It was what he needed to hear, and Ironwood smiled softly down at her. He moved deep, strong, and slow at first. The movements were shallow, starting deep and only moving out a little before gliding back inside her passage. The pace of his movements, the angle and how they aligned in this position, all of them brought Cinder to a swell around him. Her lips parted to release soft moans, and she drew her other leg around him as her hips rolled to meet his.

 

_ This is what my wedding night should have been like _ . The caring attention he was granting her to make sure she was enjoying herself, that he wasn't hurting her. The sincere blue eyes when he checked, and that soft caress along her side, her navel, and dancing across her breasts.

 

It wasn't what it had been that first time for it. Not hard and rough and fast. Not leaving her raw and hurting.

 

With Ironwood it had always been a pleasant soreness of over exertion.

 

"I'm close," Cinder gasped softly as she grasped his arm, "Please."   
"I'm certainly not stopping you," Ironwood murmured, half teasing as he slid up inside her, and bucking his hips to press deep and hard.   
"Please," Cinder flushed as she caught his cheek, "Please fill me first. I want to hold back, to feel it all this time, first."  _ It's the last chance, isn't it? _

 

His cheeks were the pink ones as he kept his deep and steady thrusts within her, stirring between her swollen and slick passage and folds.   
"If you ask so sweetly, how can I refuse?"

 

He didn't last much longer, and Cinder relished the sensation of what they had drawn out. How deeply his release washed over her and soaked inside. How much filled her and how far it flower. Her eyes fluttered and she let herself go over the edge and clench around him to contain the flood, her forehead pressed into his neck, as a wet moisture struck her cheeks.

 

They were still for long moments. Even after he withdrew from her, they didn't move for another round. She just draped out across his chest, listening to his heart beating against his chest. Cinder's hands drew across the metal softly, considering, not for the first time, what a survivor he was. He was so strong. _So much stronger than me_. His organic arm was still draped around her, softly running fingers across her belly.

 

"General Ironwood?" Cinder spoke softly as she curled up across him.   
"I think we're past honoraries, Cinder," He turned to lift her cheek, "What is it?"   
"I," Cinder took a breath and chose her words carefully, "I was at the festival grounds, and I saw something. Odd."   
"Odd, how?"

"-About one of your school's contenders,' Cinder shut her eyes. This bluff would require composure. It was-not an approved bluff, "-and a magnet."

 

His body went tense beneath her, and he winced.   
"Penny?"   
"She's not like other girls, is she?" Cinder knew the answer already. But to say what she needed to say, she needed to hear him say it.

"-No. No she's not," Ironwood drew his cybernetic hand across his face, "I don't suppose you'll keep it quiet?"   
"No-I mean that's not why I brought it up," Cinder bit her lip, "Is she a robot, and android, or a cyborg?"

 

He paused, seeming uncertain for a moment.   
"Which do you think I am?"   
"-Cyborg," Cinder exhaled, "Started human with robotic parts implanted. An android is a humanoid that's entirely robotic."

"Android then," He sighed, "This is completely classified."   
"Oh, I guessed, I just wondered," Cinder bit her lip.

 

This would jeopardize everything if phrased wrong.   
"She's in the finals now," Cinder continued, "And. I was wondering. If something happened-I dunno what, a freak storm or something-do you have a method of backing up her memories and personality?"   
"Hm? Oh, yes. Standard software and hardware. I'm not sure the option is active for her," He admitted, contemplative, "Why?"   
"Maybe you should activate it? These next few rounds are going to be some of the most brutal battles," Cinder curled her hair around a finger, "I know if the other kids had the chance to backup their experiences and everything that makes them them, they would use it in an instant."

 

He paused and glanced at her.   
"-is this about what happened tonight?" He whispered quietly, "To your friend?"   
"Tonight did bring everything home in a fresh new way," Cinder admitted, but she wasn't talking about Mercury in the least.

"I'll take it under advisement," He exhaled and cupped her cheek, "Why me?"   
"Hm?"   
"Why did you decide to seduce me? That first night?"

  
Ah. This was a question she didn't exactly have an answer for. Cinder fidgeted and turned her gaze down.   
"Because you were a man of-because you were a man like no other," She answered finally, "And I was drawn to that. When I found out what was beneath, I don't know how it happened, but I know what it means."   
  
There was another long pause.   
"And what does it mean to you?" Ironwood whispered quietly.   
"The world tried to break you, and you didn't let it," Cinder replied just as quietly.  _ Not like me _ . "Will you...."   
"Will I?" He curled his arm closer around her then.   
"Stay till morning?" Cinder glanced up at him, "Em and Mercury are already away. But I probably can't get a ship out till tomorrow anyway. I mean if you're-if you've got to go, I understand of course. I just-"   
"I'll stay," He answered quietly and reached his hand up to pet her hair softly, "When do you need your next shot?"   
"Well that's a way of putting it-oh you mean my medication," Cinder flushed and smiled a small, bittersweet smile.  _ You deserve a better world, General Ironwood. But in order to create that world, I won't be able to live there-because I won't deserve it. _


	13. The Aftermath

The plan almost went without a hitch. Except for a danger Salem had neglected to mention. The girl with the silver eyes, so long a nuisance in Roman's side, had unleashed a powerful attack. It had decimated Cinder.

 

When she finally got back to Salem's domain- _ I wouldn't have without Mercury and Emerald- _ , Cinder was bed bound for days, weeks, and she was half delirious. The other half she was unconscious.

 

She was haunted by fever dreams.

The worst were about James.

 

_ She'd opened up that last night, to a point. She'd admitted that she'd never known her mother. Her father had died when she was young. Her step mother and half sister had terrorized her. At sixteen, she'd allowed a charming stranger to steal her away to marry. _

 

_ She admitted to the beatings. _

_ She admitted to the pregnancy.  _

_ She admitted to the beating that ended the pregnancy.  _

 

_ She even admitted to windowing herself with an awakening of her semblance, though she kept the details vague. But she left out the aftermath of her stepmother, sister, and Salem.  _

 

_ Ironwood listened to every word. _

_ And then he'd kissed her. He'd kissed every inch of her, and caressed her. _

 

_ She'd been so surprised. But she accepted his kisses hungrily. Cinder drew her hands down his jaw towards his chest. They were rolling and touching, kissing and caressing. One of his hands moved in that slow and soft motion, and her breath caught when he touched her. _

 

_ He took his time to clasp a hand between her legs and draw a finger through her folds. His palm pressed to her, and his lips climbed down to her neck. He touched, teased, and stroked until she trembled on the brink of climax. _

 

_ When they next joined, she had been relaxed, and they were in no rush. He moved slowly and thrust deeply, the motions almost lazy. His lips were a soft smile, and she couldn't fight one of her own. Her hands curled into his shoulders, and her legs wrapped around his hips. He rolled with her, whispering her name now and again. She pulsed, swelling with ecstasy as he worked unto her. _

 

_ He was careful to tend to her, even as he slid so deeply inside her. His fingers were deft and nimble, like he had taken their other encounters to memorize her body personally. Not just to attend her clit but how to touch it, and how to bring her over the edge. _

 

_ It was a slow, soft, and steady build up to her release. He could have just come inside her then, and they could have concluded the evening. _

 

_ Instead he held off until he'd brought her over a second time. _

_ He fell asleep eventually, but not before they'd spend long moments laying beside each other and clasping hands. She stayed up much longer to watch him sleep so peacefully. Hating herself because she doubted he'd slumber so soundly again in the near future, or even the distant future. _

 

_ Then she cascaded over the other moments. That brief moment the night before, when he had emptied into her the final time, their limbs tangled, and her earbud had slipped out.  She'd heard him say a name. But it was distant enough she didn't necessarily hear who she was. Close enough to realize it sounded vaguely like hers. She shoved it aside, because she didn't want to know. If she knew, she might be compelled to use that information. _

 

_ How she'd actually been so happy to see him after her match. Maybe too eager to send her teammates away. How she'd thrown herself up and against him, her arms tossed across his shoulders. How he'd calmly picked her up and held her against his chest to carry her to the showers. It was...fun. Playful. _

 

_ The thrill when she saw him after the incursion. How she'd been frustrated with how things had gone, and how seeing him had filled her mind with new ideas. How he had filled her in the alley. _

 

_ The motions before. The night of the dance. Their discussion of ballroom dancing. His accusation that she would favor waltz _ .

 

_ Foxtrot. _

_ He'd said he favored the foxtrot. She'd danced that once, a long time ago. _

__   
_ That festival her father had taken her to, before he met her stepmother. _ __   
_ "Papa, please, just one more dance!" _ __   
_ "Ai, sweet little one," he'd laughed, "You've danced so much with me today already, my legs are sore. I can't. I must sit." _ __   
_ "But Papa!" She whined, "What if I never get to come to a dance again?" _ _   
_ __ "I find it unlikely the young lady will never come to another festivity," A new voice interrupted them, "But perhaps I can relieve you of duty, Lord Zhang?"

 

_ Ai lifted her head to peek out from beside her father as a young man in a white suite approached. _ _   
_ _ "Ah, Jimmy!" Her father chuckled, "From Atlas. I've heard good things about you. I suppose I can trust you with my daughter for a dance." _

_ "It just so happens I'm familiar with the next one," He turned to Ai then and bowed with a hand behind him, the other at his chest. His behavior, in reflection, was familiar to her now. It all reflected military training, "Lady Ai, may I have this dance?" _

 

_ She'd peeked up shyly and taken his hand nervously. _ __   
_ "I don't know this music," She admitted, "If it's a particular dance, I might not know the moves." _ _   
_ __ "I can teach you, it's my personal favorite," He chuckled, "A foxtrot."

 

_ Jimmy. _ __   
_ The boy's name had been Jimmy. _ __   
_ He'd been from Atlas. _ __   
_ That military stance. _ _   
_ __ Those blue eyes.

 

"No."

 

_ The first night, hadn't she even imagined him in that sort of life? Guiding young ladies down stairs at a debutante ball? _

_ "I've always favored a fox trot." _

 

Cinder would wake up, eventually. She'd cycle through other memories, but those would flare the most. The worst part was she couldn't remember clearly enough to know if it was him, or if it was just the guilt of her subconscious. That was the funny thing about her life-she'd do truly terrible things during Salem's War, for that cause.

 

But it was only the affair with General Ironwood, something she had continued for no reason but the inability to stop, that Cinder Fall would truly regret. She had connected with him in the most human of ways-and that had been a terrible mistake when she'd already elected to become Salem's monster.


End file.
